I Don't Want to be Up
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: In response to Pixie’s challenge. Centered around Major Sheppard. --Update-- Also in response to Admiral's challenge.
1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:** This is in response to Pixie's challenge, and is centered on Major Sheppard. Please be sure to review. Smiles I wish I had a bathroom like that. The next chapter will be up soon, I apologize for the shortness of the story; I'm working on other things at the moment as well.

* * *

Groaning, John realized that it was time to get up and get on with the day. Rolling over, he looked at his watch. It was still early, but then again, he didn't really want to be late.  
  
Standing up, he started making his bed. It wasn't like he was expecting company, but one never knew about these things. Finishing his bed, he looked at himself in the mirror. He had major bed head, and looked very tired.  
  
Walking into his bathroom, he yawned and looked around. He was still trying to get used to the difference. The toilet came out of the wall, and was all tan. It looked as if it was made of stone, and the shape was personalized for the person sleeping there.  
  
Looking over to his shower, he decided he needed one before he went to... 'work'. Undressing carefully, he walked onto the cold metal platform and pushed a button on the wall. The soft water was the perfect temperature. Another panel moved, and revealed a soap caddy in the wall. Grabbing his shampoo, John continued to shower in peace.  
  
Once he was done, he turned the water off and stepped off of the platform. Drying off with his soft towel from Earth, he went into his closet, which was adjacent to his bathroom. The door opened itself, and he quickly got dressed.  
  
Stepping back to the entrance of the bathroom, he looked in the large mirror that was there. Carefully, he combed his hair perfectly. Staring at himself, he decided he looked good and should probably brush his teeth.  
  
Placing a single finger under his mirror, his smooth, rounded sink appeared from the sleek wall, his toothbrush and toothpaste waiting inside from the night before. Holding his brush under the faucet, warm water cleansed it for use. Pushing the mint toothpaste onto the white bristles, he started brushing his teeth in little circles.  
  
After he finished, he rinsed off the brush and watched as the water just disappeared. He didn't really know where it went, but he was able to put his toothbrush and toothpaste into the stone bowl without them disappearing.  
  
Moving his finger again to the mirror, the sink was sucked back into the wall, and John smiled at himself in the mirror.  
  
"I can really get used to this", he said to no one in particular.  
  
Walking back to the bed, he tied his boots on firmly and walked off to the control center to start his day.

* * *

**Author's Note (again):** Hi again. I just wanted you to know that you can have your input on the story. Just review and tell me about your own character (one per person, please) what might run into John. I'll give you the credit for it, just send it in, and I'll add you in.


	2. On Patrol

Author's Note: I added Pixie, thanks for the reviews. I'm going to also work on Admiral's challenge with this same fic, as you might be able to tell near the end of this chapter. Please, keep the reviews coming, people!

* * *

Checking in at the control center, he saw no particular reason he really had to be there, so he decided to walk around the city for a while. He did have his radio, in case anyone needed him.  
  
He had managed to walk into a section where the Athosian children were playing with each other happily. John smiled as he looked at them, he recognized Jinto, but the other one, he didn't know. He had seen her listening to his stories, but he didn't know her name.  
  
"Hi, Jinto", he smiled, looking down at the smiling faces.  
  
"Major Sheppard!" Jinto commented, glancing from John to the girl, "This is Pixie."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Pixie", John smiled, extending a hand.  
  
She took his hand and shook it gently, "I like your stories."  
  
"I'm glad I can entertain you both so much", John smiled, looking past them for a moment, to decide where he should go next.  
  
"Oh, all of us like them", Pixie smiled too, giggling softly.  
  
Looking past John, Jinto suddenly spoke up, "We must be going Major Sheppard."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Be careful, you two." He called after them as they walked quickly.  
  
Walking down the hallway once more, he started thinking about what story he should tell tonight. As he was thinking, his radio sparked to life.  
  
"Major, can you come to the Control Room", it was Doctor Weir.  
  
"On my way, ma'am", he replied, being formal as she was with him.  
  
Arriving, once more, in the control room, John wondered silently what was going on. Of course, it could be nothing, but then again, it was always something. Especially with McKay standing there with Beckett; both of whom looking very guilty.  
  
"What happened now?" Sheppard asked, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Well, Rodney discovered another device, and he wanted to know if you would try it out", Elizabeth sighed.  
  
Thinking for a moment, John didn't really know why he should try. Perhaps it's because he has the gene, but so does Carson, and Rodney was injected with it, "What does it do?"  
  
"He doesn't know", Carson spoke up, looking angrily over towards Rodney, "That's why I'm here."  
  
"Oh, great", John muttered under his breath.  
  
"John, it's not an order, but could you at least keep them occupied and try it out for fun?" Elizabeth suggested, glancing over at John with that –I'm not ordering you, but I would really appreciate if you did it- look.  
  
"Fine", John exasperated, knowing he was out voted when he even stepped into this room.  
  
Beckett and McKay led Sheppard down to the infirmary, where the 'test' was to be taken. 


	3. Testing 1 2 3

Author's Note: What it is and what it does. I hope this is good for everyone. I also added myself into the story here, and I hope to read more reviews. The next chapter will be up in a few days.

* * *

"Major Sheppard, meet Doctor O'Connor", Rodney smiled, as they entered the infirmary, where a lovely woman was writing down notes and looking at a device.  
  
Looking from her notes, the woman smiled, "So this is the test subject?"  
  
"Hold it, test subject? My name's John", he looked at her, and to the device, wishing he had never gotten out of bed this morning.  
  
"Alright, John. Rodney, it appears that one can wear this as a necklace or a ring, or anything like that because it is a simple stone. I have also been working on the extensive writings that you discovered with it. I believe Doctor Jackson would've liked to be here with us today, reading about all these interesting things." She started talking non-stop like Rodney would. Maybe it was just a scientist thing.  
  
Rodney nodded silently and sat down next to her in the empty chair. Carson shoed John over to a bed and had him sit there. The latter both sighing and waiting for the other two to get on with the point.  
  
"Alex, what have you found out so far?" Rodney asked, recognizing the looks that they were receiving.  
  
"Well, Rodney, not much. It says that it needs to be worn in order to work, so I put it on this chain here. It also says something that I don't understand", she sighed, gave the pad she was translating on to Rodney.  
  
She also gave the small gem looking thing to the major, and he went ahead and put it around his neck. The dark green gem lit itself up to a brighter green when he put it on.  
  
"Uh, is that supposed to happen?" He asked, looking at it nervously.  
  
"Yes", both McKay and O'Connor chimed in.  
  
Reading the paper, McKay looked puzzled, "It says here that: 'The charm uses thought to move for the heart'. Whatever that means."  
  
All of the sudden, the paper flew out of Rodney's hands, and into John's. The device was most certainly then figured out.  
  
"Ah ha, it makes you telekinetic!" the girl almost shouted, jumping up from her position, and staring at John intensely. 


	4. A New Toy to Play With

A/N: Everyone wanted another chapter, well, here it is. Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Who would've known I could do two reviews in one story, and still keep it going this far.

* * *

"Do it again", Rodney told John, who was looking down at the paper in shock.

Glancing up, John shrugged, "But I don't even know how I did it in the first place."

Alexandria stepped closer to John, "Just think about giving it back to Rodney."

"But I could just get up and give it to him. It's not like he's at the other end of the room", John rolled his eyes.

The next thing they heard was a crash, and Doctor McKay was sliding down from the wall on the other side of the infirmary. Yanking the chain from around his neck, John started to run over to Rodney to see if he was alright, but Carson stopped him.

"I'll see to Rodney, you better go somewhere else to practice", Carson smiled, then stormed off to his least favorite patient.

Weir stood there, her arms crossed, and nodded for a moment, "O'Connor, take him down to one of the labs and work with him. This may be very helpful in defeating the Wraith."

"Yes ma'am", Alex replied immediately, taking John from his position and dragging him with her down to one of the labs a few levels down.

Being dragged along by an enthused scientist wasn't exactly the way John had planned to spend his time today. He didn't really like the fact that he didn't have a say in the matter. The truth was that the crystal scared him. He had never been able to move things with his mind before, and this was starting to unnerve him a bit.

But then again, Weir was right; perhaps this would be good in the fight against the Wraith. Perhaps if he could toss Rodney across the room, he could show the Wraith a thing or two. Now he couldn't wait until his next mission to try it out in the field.

"Right this way, Major", the woman smiled, tugging him through a doorway.

Putting the chain back around his neck, he waited for instructions of what she wanted him to do. Perhaps just move a chair...done. The desk in the corner could be straighter...done.

Placing her hands on her hips, the young scientist shook her head at him and walked towards him, "I didn't say to start yet. I was going to have you start small, and work your way up."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I have interfered in your scientific process at all", he said sarcastically, putting the things back the way they were.

"Rodney barely even made that thing glow. How come you can move so many things without even concentrating?" She asked aloud, wondering if he had the answer.

She took out a notepad from a nearby drawer and started scratching some notes down on it as he responded, "I don't know, I think maybe it's something in my genetics that makes the gene more accessible."

Shrugging, and leaned against a table casually, waiting to get this over with. He was all for scientific discovery, but this seemed to be taking a lot of _his_ time. He didn't really like that very much.

"You know, we haven't even finished all the translations on this stone, so I suggest you only use it when you need to, you know, in emergencies. You can keep it in a pocket and put it on when you need it. I also think that you should start small and work your way up, if you know what I mean. I would like for you to work on some small things, seeing how far you can get them, and report back to me in the morning. Please only small things." She said, writing him a note that said 'think small'.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then", he smiled leaving as quickly as he could.

_This is going to be interesting. I think I'll just have to sleep on it though. I don't think it would hurt anything if I slept with it on. I mean, it's just a rock. What's the harm in it?_


End file.
